1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system.
2. Related Art
Transistors are components of semiconductor integrated circuits. Variations in process, supply voltage and temperature (PVT) have always been an issue in the fabrication of transistors. The PVT variations may affect the switching speed of the transistors in the semiconductor integrated circuits.
Deviations in the fabrication process of the semiconductor integrated circuits and variations in the supply voltage and temperature may result in malfunctions of the semiconductor integrated circuits.